¡Ya huele a feria!
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Sirius está harto de Grimmauld Place. Cuando Tonks va a visitarlo, la convence para ir a dar una vuelta a pesar de la prohibición de Albus. La escapada pasará a ser una cita, y el lugar elegido una feria muggle. [Sirius X Tonks]
1. De escapadas y métodos de camuflaje

**N****/A: Cambio de género y de tipo de fic. ¡Increíble pero cierto! Dejó (por una vez) de lado a Bellatrix para escribir este fic que tenga como pareja a Sirius y Tonks. En realidad éste era en un principio el fic que me tocaba proponer para los "retos por parejas" de los Story Weavers, para que mi pareja lo escribiese, pero me gustó tanto la idea (vale, me obsesioné con este fic) que he tenido que escribirlo yo (con la desventaja de tener que pensar otro argumento para la propuesta del reto T.T). Pero da igual, merece la pena, jejje. Será la típica comedia romántica (con pareja rara), o eso intentaré, porque hace un montón que no escribo un fic de este tipo. ¡Deseadme suerte! XDD Espero que os guste y que os riáis aunque sea un ratito.**

**Muxos beshitos! J. Distte**

**Dedico este fic a mis amigas de clase, porque puede que llegue el día en que podamos tomar churros con chocolate después de una fiesta, como planeamos siempre, aunque nunca lo hagamos (que si quitan el puesto, que si hace frío, que si hay que andar una hora...). ¡Algún día lo conseguiremos! No perdamos la esperanza.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que leáis en este fic que os suene pertenece a la ricachona JK y WB. Lo mío es lo que no reconozcáis... como siempre.**

**PARTE I: DE ESCAPADAS Y MÉTODOS DE CAMUFLAJE**

-¡TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE, SAL DE ESTA CASA! -bramaba el retrato de la señora Black, mientras Sirius se debatía por cerrar las cortinas que debían cubrirlo-. ERES UNA VERGÜENZA. ¡ENGENDRO, CANALLA!

-¡CÁLLATE YA! -gritó Sirius, dando un último y fuerte tirón, que terminó por cerrar las cortinas sucias y llenas de polvo.

Suspiró cansado, disfrutando del profundo silencio que se había instalado en el vestíbulo. Era así todos los días, la misma asquerosa rutina, y estaba harto. Quién hubiese dicho que el cuadro de su odiada madre iba a ser su única compañía durante semanas.

Cruzó silenciosamente la sala hasta llegar a las escaleras, que subió intentando no hacer ruido. Lo cierto es que ya casi no tenía que pensar en llevar cuidado dónde pisaba. Se había acostumbrado, y lo hacía inconscientemente.

Llegó hasta el desván, donde Buckbeak, el hipógrifo, se levantó al verlo. A él también parecía estar afectándole esa casa maldita. Sin dudarlo, prefería la cueva en la que había vivido durante meses, aunque tuviese que alimentarse de ratas. Al menos allí podía salir cuando quisiera, y caminar convertido en su forma animaga entre la gente. En esa casa estaba completamente solo. Era el cuartel secreto de la Orden del Fénix, pero debido a lo ocupados que estaban todos sus miembros, llevaban sin pasarse al menos dos semanas (lo cierto es que incluso había perdido el sentido del tiempo).

-La odio –masculló, acariciando las suaves plumas de la criatura, que inclinó la cabeza gustoso por las caricias-. Es como retroceder años atrás, cuando aún vivía aquí, y ella estaba viva... aunque no ha cambiado. Es igual de insoportable que siempre.

Buckbeak chasqueó el pico, pidiendo a Sirius que retomara sus cuidados, pues se había quedado pensativo y callado.

-Tampoco sus insultos han improvisado mucho, no creas. "_Traidor, eres una vergüenza, tú no eres mi hijo, bla, bla, bla_" -imitó Sirius la voz chillona y desagradable de su madre, esbozando a continuación una amarga sonrisa, la única en semanas-. Me dan ganas de prender fuego al cuadro... y con un poco de suerte arderá la casa entera. O no, mejor primero quemaría el tapiz, y le enseñaría las cenizas a mi querida madre. Se pondría histérica, ya me lo imagino. Puede que incluso en su arrebato inventase algún nuevo insulto. Eso sí sería divertido. Entonces luego quemaría la casa, y así se quemaría el cuadro. Ardería hasta el último mueble... Nosotros, obviamente, ya habríamos salido de la casa, y estaríamos escondidos cerca, para escuchar sus gritos. Y Kreacher... ¿qué crees que haría? -preguntó Sirius al hipógrifo, que se limitó a tragarse entero el trozo de pollo que el hombre le había traído-. Supongo que moriría también, pues no podría abandonar la casa sin permiso (y yo no se lo daría). Se escondería en su repugnante guarida con sus aún más repugnantes retratos, o puede que muriese abrasado mientras intenta descolgar el cuadro de mi madre. Esa sí sería una muerte añorada por él, de servil criatura junto a su idolatrada ama. Me da asco.

Sumido en sus deseados pensamientos, que contaba a su indiferente _mascota_, Sirius pegó un brinco al escuchar el estrepitoso timbre de la puerta de entrada. Se apresuró a bajar corriendo las escaleras, de dos en dos, a toda velocidad para llegar al cuadro de su madre antes de que comenzase a...

-TÚ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PISAR ESTA CASA?

Intentando ignorar los gritos de su madre, abrió la puerta, preguntándose quién sería, y dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que recibía una visita en semanas. Esperaba que no fuese Dumbledore, porque estaba furioso con él, por dejarlo ahí ordenándole no intervenir en nada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior.

Abrió la puerta, seguro de que era alguien de la Orden. Nadie más podía encontrar el lugar sino, al ser Albus el guardián.

Una anciana encantadora, de canoso cabello recogido en un desordenado moño y gafas que resbalaban hasta la punta de su puntiaguda nariz le sonrió desde la entrada. Ésta entró con rapidez, y Sirius cerró la puerta de golpe, yendo a encargarse de su madre. Para cuando consiguió cerrarlo, la anciana había desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba una joven agradable a la vista, de pelo cortado de forma rebelde y color rosa chicle.

-Hola -saludó, dando a Sirius un beso en la mejilla-. Siento lo del timbre... se me olvidó.

-Típico.

Tonks lo miró preocupada, y unas leves arrugas aparecieron en su frente.

-Estás enfadado -murmuró, con un leve sentimiento de culpa.

-Dos semanas.

Sirius gruñó después de su escueta respuesta. Estaba encantado de verla, eso era cierto, pero no podía evitar sentir un profundo rencor hacia todos ellos, que lo habían dejado tanto tiempo solo cuando sabían que no lo podía aguantar. Sólo a Remus se lo había confesado, pero es que la soledad que sentía por este "encierro" le recordaba enormemente a Azkaban.

-No pude venir antes, lo siento -se disculpó-. Hemos estado... uf, ni te lo imaginas. El Ministerio nos está volviendo locos, tanto control por todas partes, por Dumbledore y todo ese asunto. Fudge no se fía de nadie y...

-¿Y los demás? -cortó Sirius secamente-. ¿No han podido nadie pasarse ni cinco minutos para recordar que aquí hay alguien vivo?

-Te mandé una carta...

-Sí, me hizo una _tremenda_ compañía.

Sirius miró una vez al cuadro ocultó por cortinas, y se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando (o, más bien, discutiendo) demasiado alto. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, indicando a Tonks que le siguiese. Ésta obedeció, con la cabeza gacha, sabiendo que Sirius estaba enfadado y que tenía toda la razón del mundo para estarlo. Ella había intentado ponerse a veces en su situación, y la experiencia no le había gustado nada. No obstante, odiaba pelearse con él.

Sirius la llevó hasta el cuarto de estar, donde se dejó caer en un sillón viejo y estropeado. Tonks se fijó en el montón de cajas y bolsas que había por el suelo, y supuso que el hombre había estado haciendo limpieza en esa habitación.

-Quiero salir de aquí -susurró, haciendo que la joven se volviese a mirarlo.

-Pero Sirius, sabes que...

-¡Me dan igual Dumbledore y sus órdenes! -exclamó, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Como no salga de esta casa voy a volverme loco.

Tonks se quedó en silencio, conociendo la determinación del hombre... Le daba miedo. Había aguantado mucho en esa casa que odiaba, pero después de la soledad de esos largos días, no estaba dispuesto a estar más allí.

-Sólo una horas. Nadie se enterará -dijo Sirius, más para sí mismo-. ¿Verdad?

-No puedes, Sirius. ¿Qué pasa si te ven? -preguntó Tonks, ahora algo asustada.

-No me van a ver... me disfrazaré, eso es. Iremos a un sitio muggle, donde podemos huir rápidamente si pasa algo.

-¿Iremos? No me metas en tus locas aventuras, Sirius.

Éste la miró, ahora sí dolido.

¿Vas a volver a dejarme solo?

Tonks apartó la mirada del hombre, sintiéndose peor que nunca. ¿Por qué sabía darle donde más le dolía?

-Venga, nos lo pasaremos bien -la animó-. Podemos ir a algún bar muggle, donde con la música y la poca luz ni se fijarán en nosotros.

-No sé...

-Por favor, Tonks -suplicó Sirius, haciendo que la joven se mordiera el labio-. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Y si se entera Dumbledore? -soltó Tonks, cada vez más desesperada. Sentía que estaba cayendo, que acabaría ayudando a su primo, simplemente porque él se lo pedía.

-No se va a enterar. Ninguno de nosotros diremos nada... ni siquiera a Remus.

-¿Y si pasa algo? Si viene alguien y no te encuentra aquí...

Las excusas se le estaban acabando.

-Nadie ha venido en dos semanas, Tonks, ni siquiera para ver si seguía vivo.

-Te mandábamos cartas.

-Las cartas me dan igual. Nadie ha venido, y nadie va a venir. Serán sólo unas horas, esta noche.

La joven se revolvió en el sitio, incómoda, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

-¿Hace cuánto que no sales? -preguntó Sirius, con una leve sonrisa, animado por la perspectiva de irse-. Siempre con el trabajo de auror... Tomaremos copas, cenaremos algo rápido e iremos a dar vueltas por ahí. A bailar si quieres incluso, aunque no me guste.'

-No hace falta que bailemos -rió Tonks, contemplando al hombre entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.

-Bueno, pues no bailaremos -aceptó Sirius, ya de pie-. Me cambiaré rápido, y me disfrazaré... ¿qué puedo ponerme?

-Ya me ocupo yo de eso -dijo la joven, preguntándose cuándo diablos había aceptado la propuesta de Siriusde salir. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Si se enteraba alguien... Dumbledore se pondría furioso. Sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad en el estómago, pero fue rápidamente sustituido por la emoción de salir en una de las famosas escaramuzas de su primo (le había contado tantas de Hogwarts...). Le escuchó tararear una canción desde su cuarto. Seguramente se había dejado la puerta entreabierta.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Una cosa es que me espeses las cejas, y otra distinta que me cubras los ojos -protestó Sirius, cuando Tonks se pasó con la varita en la práctica de "la misión de camuflaje".

-No me culpes -replicó divertida la mujer, muriéndose de la risa cuando Sirius se abrió una cortinilla en las cejas para poder ver-. Ten en cuenta que no tengo necesidad de usar estas técnicas.

-Tenía que haber nacido metamorfomago -masculló el hombre, dando un golpe de varita a sus cejas de forma que volvieron a su longitud normal. Luego se detuvo, valorándose en el espejo-. Tal vez con unas gafas de sol...

-Ten -dijo Tonks, que había conjurado unas en ese mismo instante. Sirius fue a cogerlas, pero su mano se detuvo al ver cómo eran. Para empezar de plástico, de culo de vaso negras y sin cristales. Una enorme nariz estaba enganchada en la zona donde iría la suya original, y unas cejas negras que tenían toda la pinta de arder si le acercabas una llama estaban pegadas a la zona superior de la montura-. Son muy famosas en el mundo muggle.

-¡No pienso ponerme eso! -exclamó Sirius, horrorizado, retrocediendo como si estuviese ante la reecarnación del mismísimoSatán-. Te estás riendo de mí.

Efectivamente, Tonks se estaba riendo de él. Sin poder aguantar la risa al ver su reacción, estalló en carcajadas, apoyándose en el mueble para no perder el equilibrio.

-Para ya -dijo Sirius, fingiendo estar ofendido-. Esto es muy serio. Necesito un disfraz.

La joven miró a su primo, apartándose las lágrimas que la risa había provocado. Suspiró, intentando controlarla, mientras hacía desaparecer las horribles gafas y sacaba unas normales de sol de su bolso. Eran modernas, oscuras, de cristales bastante grandes. Sirius se las puso.

-Estas gafas son de mujer -musitó, haciendo una mueca-. Con esto sólo voy a conseguir llamar la atención.

-Tienes razón -aceptó Tonks, guardándolas de nuevo. Contempló a Sirius, y ésta la devolvió la mirada a través del espejo-. Creo que si te aclaramos el pelo, te lo podríamos cortar... y la barba...

-Ah, no, mi pelo ni tocarlo -replicó espantado Black, cubriéndose con las manos la cabeza-. Me gusta como está.

-Venga, Sirius, sino no podremos salir nunca. Te reconocerán en cualquier sitio al que vayamos.

-Pero...

-Si no te lo cortas, no iré contigo -dijo determinante Tonks, cruzándose de brazos-. No pienso correr riesgos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Una media hora después, una joven salía del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Miró a un lado y al otro, disimuladamente, asegurándose de que nadie andaba por allí. Se pasó una mano por el pelo rosa chicle, que a cualquier otra persona le hubiese sentado fatal, y luego se subió uno de los tirantes de la camiseta que llevaba. Era ligeramente ancha, sencilla y de color blanco, con dos botones en la zona de cuello que llevaba desabrochados, dejando ver su piel blanca debajo. Completando el conjunto, vestía una falda vaquera, por debajo de las rodillas y con vuelo. Sus pies iban adornados con sandalias de tela vaquera también, con algo de plataforma, y se ceñían con varias tiras a sus pies, una de ellas rodeando su delicado tobillo, en el que llevaba además una pulsera de plata.

Hizo otra seña a algún lugar del interior de la casa, pero nadie salió. Al final tuvo que entrar ella y sacar a un hombre de la mano, que se debatía aparentemente furioso.

-No seas idiota, Sirius. Te queda muy bien.

-Lo odio. Nunca más te dejaré ser mi peluquera.

Seguramente el hombre se refería a que poco antes tenía el pelo oscuro, casi negro, largo por los hombros; y que ahora lo llevaba corto, como nunca antes lo había llevado, y castaño. Lo cierto es que sólo ese toque hacía a Sirius casi irreconocible. La barba de dos días y unas cejas un poco más espesas y castañas también completaban su disfraz. Vestía unos vaqueros ligeramente anchos, oscuros, y una camiseta amarilla que él se había empeñado en llevar.

-Además, ya estás en la calle. ¿No es esto lo que querías? -argumentó Tonks, sonriente-. Ningún muggle te reconocerá. Podemos ir a donde queramos.

-¿Qué sitios conoces? -preguntó Sirius, cerrando la puerta de su casa y echando a andar. Prácticamente iba dando brincos de lo feliz que estaba. Giraba a menudo sobre sí mismo, admirando las calles que no había podido contemplar como esa vez en años. No sabía como no se le había ocurrido antes esa idea-. Démonos prisa. Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Cogió a Tonks de la mano y echó a correr, sin tener ni idea de a dónde iba.

-Estamos llamando la atención, Sirius -susurró la joven, al ver que un hombre que segaba el césped se les había quedado mirando. No era muy normal ver a un hombre que, pasados los treinta, corría como un chiquillo por las calles cogida de la mano de una mujer que tenía diez años menos que él (y que, para más inri, aunque ella no lo admitía, llevaba el pelo rosa).

El hombre se detuvo de golpe cuando llegaron a una pequeña carretera, al ver que un coche cruzaba por delante suyo a toda velocidad.

-Está en rojo -advirtió Tonks, intentando recuperar el resuello.

-¿El qué?

-El semáforo -indicó, señalando a lo que a Sirius le pareció un poste con extrañas luces rojas. Otro coche volvió a cruzar delante de ellos sin disminuir su velocidad-. Hay que esperar a que se ponga verde. Yo te diré cuándo.

-Ah, vale -dijo Sirius, mirando con curiosidad el aparato muggle. Las cosas que llegaban a inventar... De repente escuchó el canto de un pajarito que sonaba demasiado cerca, y miró a todos lados. Sus ojos coincidieron con los de Tonks, que sonrió y le explicó que era el semáforo.

-¿El _semáfoto_ canta?

-Semáforo, y no, no canta. Es una aviso para las personas ciegas, para que sepan cuando tienen que cruzar -dijo la joven, y cruzó la carretera, esperando a que Sirius la imitase. Éste se había quedado estudiando el semáforo, y le hizo señas desde allí.

-¡Ha dejado de cantar! -exclamó.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco, y cuando volvió a ponerseen verde tuvo que volver a recoger a Sirius, que estaba dispuesto a quedarse toda la vida allí.

-Ahora es a la izquierda -dijo-. Justo detrás de ese cartel verde. Es una calle de bares a la que a veces voy.

-¿Y esa música? -preguntó de pronto Sirius, aguzando el oído-. Viene del otro lado.

La joven se volvió, mirando hacía donde decía el hombre.

-Ah, es una feria... Esas luces de allí son de la noria seguramente.

Se fijó en que a Sirius le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

-¿Pero no íbamos a...? -preguntó Tonks, señalando los bares que ya estaban empezando a dejar atrás, pues Sirius tiraba de ella hacía la feria.

-Cambio de planes.

**N/A¡CHANÁAAANNN! He decidido cortarlo en trocitos, me apetecía... no porque si hiciera largo (esto lo he escrito en dos horas), sino porque me apetecía poner distintos títulos. Ya veis, un capricho se puede decir, jeje.**

**Espero que por ahora os esté gustando. No sé si haré dos o tres partes, pero vamos, espero subir la próxima rápido. Echaba de menos escribir un fic tan poco trascendental, y estoy animada. Tengo ganas de terminarlo XD**

**Esta es la primera vez que manejo a Tonks... espero que no me haya salido muy OOC. Lo cierto es que en un principio pensaba releerme algunas de sus frases del quinto, para fijarme en cómo hablaba y eso, pero empecé a escribir y me salió todo de un tirón, así que lo dejé así.**

**Yo supongo, o por lo menos tengo eso pensado, que lo próximo sea más divertido... Sirius nunca ha estado en una feria muggle, y tiene muchas cosas por descubrir. Empezará además el romance... jiji. Aunque lo cierto es que no sé aún si haré R o no. Depende de cómo se desarrolle la trama, porque la verdad es que no tengo nada pensado aún. Si al final acaba con incesto, avisaré al principio del capítulo, por si alguien quiere dejar de leer.**

**Esto es horrible, debería estar estudiando, pero he decidido que no me apetece hoy. Lo cierto es que ayer dije lo mismo... Ahg, siempre igual. En fin, ya veré como apaño mi horario de exámenes. Los tengo el 8, 9 y 10, y luego ya LIBERTAD, así, en mayúsculas. Deseo suerte a todos los que estén de exámenes, que sé que son muchos.**

**Un besazo a todos, y plis, dejad reviews!**

**Joanne**


	2. De norias, peluches y algodón de azúcar

**N/A: Bueno, antes de nada muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado review tan rápido, y a los que se la han leído aunque no me hayan dejado review. Se agradece de todas maneras (los contestaré todos al final).**

**Es agradable comprobar que la gente acepta un cambio de aires con los protagonistas. Habéis comentado que os gusta este Sirius divertido y entusiasta jeje, es que es adorable, tan tierno él. Al final he decidido que posiblemente no meta R. Como dice Marin, es demasiado tierna la historia para que pegue, pero bueno, aún no es seguro. Todo depende de cómo se desarrolle.**

**Este xapi será más largo que el anterior, pues que el 1 era como una introducción. En este tienen que probar las atracciones y eso, empieza la comedia y el acercamiento de la pareja. En el tercero será el romance propiamente dicho.**

**Sé que he tardado un montón en subirlo, pero la verdad es que me entró la obsesión bellatrixiana (como siempre ¬¬) y no me apetecía escribir comedia de esta clase. Varias personas, en los últimos fics me lo han recordado, así que hoy que he leído un par de fics de comedia sobre los merodeadores me he animado jeje. Es que además tengo bloqueo con los one-shots de bellita T.T snif snif. Tengo varias ideas, pero ninguna completamente desarrollada. Tengo ganas de escribir este fic y terminarlo, porque así ya es otro completo que me quito de encima. Empiezo mil fics y no los termino... me da mucha rabia haceros esperar tanto para poder leerlos.**

**En fin, a ver si me pongo seria, que siempre digo lo mismo pero hago poco para solucionarlo xD De este xapi me encanta el título jeje. En un inicio iba a ser el título del fic (que aún sigue pendiente de cambio... alguna sugerencia?). Había pensado en "Ya huele a feria" xDD que es una frase que mi madre siempre dice en plan coña cada vez que ve una feria.**

**Dedico este xapi a Lena, que desde que lo leyó me está acosando para que lo siga, y con quien comparto un tierno enamoramiento por Ted Tonks :)**

**Xitos! Joanne**

**PARTE II: DE NORIAS, PELUCHES Y ALGODÓN DE AZÚCAR**

-No corras, Sirius –exclamó Tonks agotada, después de una larga carrera intentando seguir al hombre. Éste al parecer se dio cuenta de que la llevaba a rastras y se detuvo, sonriendo arrepentido. Tonks rió con suavidad, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Te prometo que la feria no se va a escapar a ningún lado.

Sirius se volvió, contemplando las luces. Ya estaban cerca. Se podía ver por encima de los edificios la parte superior de la noria, toda iluminada; y la música llegaba con mucha más claridad a sus oídos.

-Además, necesitamos dinero muggle. ¿Cómo piensas pagar si no? -Mordiéndose el labio mientras se hacía el tonto, Sirius dio gracias porque estuviera oscuro, ya que así no lo vería muerto de vergüenza. No había pensado en eso-. Yo no llevo ni un duro encima... y sospecho que tú tampoco. Anda, vamos –comentó divertida, cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrándole por otra calle-. Hay un cajero por aquí cerca.

Sirius siguió a Tonks obediente. Ella tenía razón. Sin dinero poco iban a hacer (una de las pocas cosas en las que el mundo mágico y el muggle eran iguales).

-Yo también necesito dinero.

-Puedo sacar yo...

-No voy a dejar que me invites a todo –protestó Sirius, escandalizado ante la sola mención de la idea.

-Vale, no he dicho nada. ¿Llevas tu llave de Gringotts encima?

-Claro –respondió Sirius, dudando de repente-, aunque no sé para qué. Costumbre, supongo.

-Entonces venga.

Girando a la derecha, internándose unos cuantos metros por una calle, se detuvieron delante de una máquina de aspecto extraño que había empotrada en una pared.

Sirius enarcó las cejas, mirando escéptico a la pantalla iluminada y a los botoncitos que había.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un cajero –explicó Tonks, que había sacado también su llave-. Normalmente los muggles llevan unas tarjetas donde queda registrado su dinero y así, siempre que haya uno de estos, pueden sacar dinero, estén en el sitio que estén. Es un buen invento, no creas.

-Yo no tengo tarjeta de esas –le recordó Sirius a su prima, acercándose a la pantalla, escrutadores sus ojos.

-El Ministerio ha hecho pequeños apaños, se puede decir –respondió Tonks, agachándose para meter la llave en un pequeñísimo agujero que había cerca del suelo. La hizo girar un par de veces hacia la izquierda, y la pantalla del ordenador emitió un extraño resplandor. Como respuesta Sirius pegó un bote y se alejó rápidamente de ésta... cualquiera se fiaba de esa máquina. Podía atacarle-. ¡Tachán!

-¿Qué?

-Ahora nosotros también podemos sacar dinero. Los cajeros contactan directamente con Gringotts, y el dinero se cambia a muggle aquí mismo.

Tonks sacó la varita y fue haciendo florituras durante unos cuantos minutos. Su comportamiento era algo ridículo, y Sirius miraba a menudo a su alrededor para ver si alguien los podía ver. Si no hubiese sigo por que el no podía aparecerse en un lugar tan público como Gringotts...

-¡Ya está! –exclamó la joven contenta, y ante los ojos atónitos de Sirius la máquina empezó a escupir unos billetes que Tonks fue guardándose en el bolsillo de cualquier manera. Luego se agachó y sacó su llave, después de darle un nuevo par de vueltas, esta vez a la derecha-. Tu turno.

-No sé yo...

-Venga, hombre –exclamó riendo-. ¿No tenías tanta prisa en ir a la feria?

-Oh, cierto.

Ante la mención de una noche memorable y divertida, Sirius se apresuró a imitar los pasos de su prima. Hasta el momento de la florituras todo fue bien...

-¡No, no! Floritura a la derecha y golpeo, izquierda, izquierda... ¡ahora, floritura otra vez!

-¡Es lo que estoy haciendo! –exclamó Sirius desesperado, golpeando la varita de cualquier manera, ya harto-. ¿Es que no lo ves?

Y las risas de Tonks le llegaban entonces al oído, y lo exasperaban aún mucho más.

-Empieza otra vez. ¡Cuentas con todo mi apoyo moral!

-¡IARRRRGGGGG! –gruñó o algo semejante e indefinido Sirius cuando no volvió a salirle. En la pequeña pantalla no dejaba de aparecer unos letras luminosas que ponían "error", que parpadeaban, y que no desaparecían por mucho que intentase hacerlo bien-. ¡MUERTE A LOS CAJEROS!

Tonks le cogió por el brazo justo cuando iba a arremeter contra la pantalla, en la que ahora aparecía mensajes y risas... que obviamente no fueron muy bien recibidas por Sirius.

-"_Ja ja ja, ha fallado_" –leyó Tonks, con lágrimas de la risa en los ojos ya-. ¡El cajero se está riendo de ti!

-¡Me he dado cuenta! –bramó furioso, haciendo que un muggle que pasaba por el cruce de las dos calles se detuviese a mirarlo un momento.

-Sólo tienes que tranquilizarte... Esta vez lo harás bien, ya verás –le animó la chica, y sus palabras hicieron que Sirius empezase un cursillo rápido de relajación.

No hace falta decir que Tonks no valía para predecir, y que Sirius volvió a fallar. Esa y otras tantas veces más. Intentó convencer a su prima de que hiciese las florituras por él, pero ésta le contestó que sólo el dueño de la llave podía hacerlas.

-¡Me da igual que me cojan! La próxima vez iré a Gringotts –exclamó Sirius andando con grandes zancadas, minutos después, con el dinero estrujado en la mano cerrada.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bien, bien, bien... ¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Sirius con los ojos iluminados por la ilusión. Tonks lo miró y sonrió condescendiente. Por verlo así de contento merecía la pena arriesgarse a que los pillaran.

-Podríamos...

-¿Qué es eso?

Sirius señalaba, atraído por la repentina música, a un redondel de hierros y luces. Una especie de tarima gigante redonda, en la cual había enormes tazas de colores.

-Las tazas.

-¡Vamos!

-A lo mejor te mare...

Las advertencias no sirvieron para nada. Sirius obligó a Tonks a ponerse a la cola de la atracción, que fue pasando rápido, hasta que les tocó a ellos.

-Corre que nos quitan la azul –murmuró, lanzando una rencorosa mirada a un hombre que había tomado, pobre de él, la misma dirección que ellos. En cuanto vio a Sirius dio media vuelta, eligiendo otra taza-. ¡Ja, ja!

-Lo que hay que ver... –susurró Tonks, escondiendo una sonrisa, mientras habría la portezuela de la taza, que se confundía con los laterales de ésta-. Venga, entra que tengo que cerrarla.

-Yo sé.

-Mejor no correr riesgos.

Sirius no contestó, demasiado atento en contemplar todo a su alrededor. Posó las manos en un pivote central con una especie de rueda en la parte superior, y ¡oh, alegría, descubrió que servía para hacer girar la taza.

-Esto va a ser divertido –comentó, empezando a girar la taza, usando toda su fuerza.

Tan rápido giraban ya que Tonks ni se enteró prácticamente de cuando la atracción propiamente dicha empezó. Sólo escuchó la música más fuerte, las luces más intensas, y giros, giros y más giros.

-¡Esto no se para!

-¿No querías tazas? –preguntó Tonks, agarrándose a los laterales-. ¡Toma tazas!

-Mierda –masculló Sirius, haciendo fuerza en la rueda central para que al menos su taza dejara de girar sobre sí misma-. Quiero bajar ya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-No me gustan las atracciones muggles –susurró Sirius, algo pálido. Miró a Tonks, entrecerrando los ojos, en broma-. No me avisaste, traidora.

-Sí lo hice –rió ella-, sólo que no me escuchaste. ¡Pero deja de quejarte ya! Hay muchas cosas que hacer que no son atracciones.

-Son atracciones peligrosas.

-Se montan niños.

-Yo es que soy muy sensible –argumentó Sirius poniendo cara de pena.

-Tienes la sensibilidad de un elefante, sí –replicó Tonks, con una leve sonrisa, a la que Sirius contestó al mirarla.

-Huele bien –interrumpió Sirius, arrugando la nariz para olisquear el aire-. ¡Es un buen momento para comer algo!

-Si estás mareado no deberías comer.

-Tonterías, necesito sentar el estómago. Y nada mejor para eso que una buena y consistente comida basada en...

-¿Un perrito caliente? –sugirió Tonks sonriente, haciendo añicos todo lo que Sirius entendía por _consistente_ comida-. También tienes gofres, algodón de azúcar, bocadillos...

-¿Qué quieren? –preguntó la mujer del puesto. Tenía una cara bastante amargada, y a ninguno de los dos le cayó bien.

-Aquí nada –masculló Sirius, mirándola de malos modos. Cogió a Tonks de la mano y la sacó ante su estupefacción de allí, llevándola hasta el siguiente puestecillo. Echó un vistazo al hombre que les atendía, y al parecer pasó su prueba de amabilidad.

-¿Qué desean? –preguntó éste, inclinándose hacia ellos para oírles mejor.

-¿Ves? Así mejor –dijo Sirius a Tonks, antes de volverse hacia el dependiente-. Um... yo uno de esos.

-Marchando un perrito –exclamó, cogiendo una pinzas para prepararlo-. ¿Tomate, mostaza, mayonesa, queso?

-Tomate y _mucho_ queso –respondió Sirius sonriente. Por fin empezaba a entenderse con los muggles. Turno de Tonks-. ¿Y tú?

-Un algodón de azúcar.

-¿Sólo?

-Sí, no te preocupes –sonrió la joven-. He cenado antes en casa.

-Bueno... pues dos algodones de...

-¿Azúcar?

-Eso –asintió Sirius, complacido, que fue cogiendo todo lo que el muggle le fue tendiendo.

-¿Y bebidas?

-Cierto.

-Un par de minis de cerveza –dijo Tonks, sacando algo de dinero de su bolsillo. Cuando Sirius abrió la boca para protestar, Tonks le metió el perrito, haciendo que se callase (y casi ahogándole, todo hay que decirlo)-. ¿Rico?

-Hffgrbr...

-Te lo dije –comentó, guiñándole un ojo.

-Se supone que invitaba yo –masculló Sirius una vez hubo tragado el bocado-. Te has aprovechado de que tenía las manos ocupadas.

-Para la próxima ¿vale?

-Jum –gruñó entre dientes, sin estar demasiado convencido de la veracidad de las palabras de su prima. Cogió el enorme vaso que le tendió el dependiente, y echaron a andar, haciendo verdaderas cabriolas por llevar todo-. ¡Ja! Ahora entiendo por qué te gustan tanto los muggles... ¿Qué parte de "mini" no entienden? –preguntó, mirando el gigantesco vaso-. Y yo que pensaba que eras inocente...

-Soy inocente, pero todo el mundo tiene sus secretos –susurró Tonks pícara-. Mi vicio son los minis de cerveza.

-Con esto puedo chantajearte –rió malévolamente Sirius en broma-. Si tu padre se enterase, arruinaría tu reputación de niña buena.

-Dudo que mi padre hiciese mucho –respondió Tonks, soltando una carcajada-. Fue él el que empezó a llevarme a las ferias y a invitarme a los minis.

-Oh, vaya.

Vaya fiasco de plan.

Sirius levantó la vista, volviendo a contemplar todo a su alrededor. La noche era perfecta, despejada, y no hacia frío. La feria estaba abarrotada de gente, pero no le resultaba molesto. ¿Cómo iba a ocurrirle eso si había suplicado por no estar solo tantos años? Todo aquello era como una bendición, una que le hacía sentirse muy vivo. Y además con Tonks a su lado. La joven era una compañía perfecta, divertida y muy animada. Hija de su prima favorita, no podía ser de otra manera.

Era todo tan perfect...

-¡Oh, lo siento! –exclamó Tonks, intentando recuperar el equilibrio-. Me he tropezado con una piedra.

Sirius se había quedado completamente paralizado. Su vista fija en su preciosa camiseta, en la que ahora había una mezcla de colores. Exactamente: amarillo pollo y rojo tomate. Tomate del perrito que había estado llevándose a la boca cuando Tonks se tropezó, y que ahora yacía en el suelo muerto de asco.

-Mi... camiseta.

-¡Lo siento, Sirius, de verdad!

-Mi preciosa camiseta –repitió como un autómata, ignorando involuntariamente los amagos que hacía Tonks por querer limpiarla.

-Usaremos magia y la limpiaremos, Sirius, no te preocupes. ¡Lo siento tanto! –insistió, mirando éste vez a Sirius a los ojos. Se quedó un momento callada y luego, para sorpresa de su primo, estalló en contagiosas carcajadas.

-No le veo la gracia –masculló enfurruñado, poniendo morritos.

-Es una medalla de honor a la valentía –añadió la joven, redoblando sus carcajadas.

-Como no sea valentía por salir contigo...

-Oh, venga, no te enfades –replicó ella, aún riéndose, sabiendo que Sirius no estaba enfadado de verdad-. Te la limpio yo si quieres.

-¡No, no! No hace falta –se escabulló Sirius, pues tenía comprobado que Tonks era realmente peligrosa cuando se trataba de intentar ayudar.

-Bueno...

-Anda, medalla al honor –rió Sirius intentando animarla, estampándole en venganza el algodón de azúcar en toda la cara.

-¡Ahg! –exclamó, sorprendida-. ¡Me has dejado toda pegajosa!

-Te lo mereces –replicó el hombre, empezando a andar de nuevo. Tonks se unió rápido a él, dando sorbitos a su mini de cerveza-. Vamos a jugar a algo.

-Veamos qué tal anda tu puntería –lo retó la chica, deteniéndose delante de un puesto-. Tienes que tirar a las tres marionetas.

-¿Y por qué las marionetas tienen que ser brujas? –preguntó Sirius-. No podían ser... yo qué sé... ¿muggles?

-No te hagas el ofendido, que conmigo no cuela.

-¡Racismo!

-Estás escaqueándote. Sabes que no vas a tirar ni uno solo –insistió una Tonks sonriente, a lo que Sirius se ruborizó. Disimuló tosiendo y pidiendo una partida al hombre que los atendía.

-Ya verás, ya verás –susurró, cogiendo una de las bolas. Se echó hacia atrás; guiñó un ojo para apuntar mejor; sacó la punta de la lengua un poquito, cosa que hizo reír a Tonks un montón y desconcentró a Sirius... o al menos esa fue la excusa que él dio cuando la bola salió disparada hacia la cabeza del dependiente del puesto, que tuvo que agacharse a todo correr haciendo alardes de unos reflejos que ni Eunice Murray cuando jugaba al Quidditch.

-Me has impresionado, de verdad –se burló Tonks, que se había quedado completamente paralizada al ver el espantoso tiro de Sirius.

El hombre gruñó algo ininteligible y cogió una segunda bola, que tras unos minutos de concentración fue a parar ligeramente arriba... algo así como un metro. La bola se estampó contra los peluches de premio, que cayeron todos al suelo desde la estantería.

Nunca supieron si Sirius hubiera acertado con el tercer tiro, porque tuvieron que salir de allí por patas. La furia de los dependientes de feria puede ser realmente demoledora.

-Mira, he conseguido un osito –anunció orgulloso Sirius, enseñándole a Tonks su premio. Era un peluche de unos treinta centímetros, de pelo suave y color blanco.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó, muy sorprendida. Desde luego por tirar las tres brujas no había sido.

-Uno de los que me lanzó cuando huíamos –respondió el hombre, soltando una carcajada-. Toma, te lo regalo.

-Vaya, gracias –murmuró Tonks sonrojándose y cogiendo el osito. Sirius sonrió como diciendo que no importaba, y siguieron andando en un silencio algo tenso-. ¿Quieres probar suerte otra vez?

-¿Dónde?

-Tiro al blanco –dijo, señalando a otro puesto. Una vez más, los peluches y demás premios estaban en unas estanterías superiores, y Sirius dudo un poco-. Anda, vamos. A ver si esto se te da mejor.

-Se me da estupendamente –protestó, cogiendo una de las escopetas y colocándosela en el hombro.

-La estás cogiendo al revés, Sirius.

El hombre carraspeó un par de veces, azorado.

-Era sólo para ver si te dabas cuenta.

Tonks puso en blanco los ojos, y pidió dos tiradas. Esta vez ella también pensaba jugar.

-¿Apuestas? –preguntó Sirius, disimuladamente mirando a su prima para imitar su postura.

-Otro mini.

-Perfecto. ¿Preparada?

-Cuando quieras.

PUMPUMPUM PUM PUMPUM PUM PUM PUM CHAC

-Uy.

Tonks levantó la vista. No le había gustado nada la expresión de su primo.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Esto no se tenía que caer¿verdad? –preguntó, levantando un pequeño trocito metálico con forma de coma.

-¡El gatillo! –exclamó Tonks, perpleja-. ¿Pero cómo...?

-Demasiado entusiasmo, supongo –murmuró Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros-. Estas armas muggles son una birria.

-Vámonos de aquí, antes de que se dé cuenta.

Sirius dejó el dinero de las partidas encima del mostrador y ambos salieron corriendo de allí, deseando perderse cuanto antes en la multitud. Cargando con los algodones de azúcar, los minis medios llenos y el peluche no fue tarea fácil.

-Se me ha caído el algodón –anunció Sirius cuando se detuvieron.

-¿Qué?

-Se ha quedado atrás –repitió con tono solemne, a lo que Tonks le contestó con un golpe en el brazo, riéndose.

Empezaron a andar, comentando la cara que pondría el dependiente cuando viese la escopeta; comentando al anterior dependiente, el de las bolas y el puesto destrozado... Desde que había empezado esa noche se sentían como un par de rebeldes que saben que están haciendo algo prohibido.

Eso sí, no por ello menos divertido.

-Busquemos algo tranquilo –sugirió Sirius, mirando a su alrededor-. Ya no estoy para estos trotes.

-¿La noria?

-Por ejemplo.

Ambos se pusieron a la cama, andando poco a poco a medida que ésta avanzaba. Miraban a menudo hacia arriba, hacia la parte más alta. Era enorme, de las más grandes que había traído a la ciudad. Cada compartimiento estaba iluminado por sus luces propias, que parpadeaban intermitentemente, atrayendo aún mucho más la atención del espectador.

-No eres tan viejo –dijo Tonks, sonriendo un poquito.

Sirius la miró, alzando las cejas.

-Te saco unos diez años. ¿Te parece poco? –contestó éste, de pronto algo intimidado-. Además no es que el tiempo me haya tratado precisamente bien.

-No fue tu culpa... lo de Azkaban y eso –susurró la joven, bajando la voz tanto que casi se convirtió en un murmullo imperceptible.

Sirius la miró fijamente, sorprendido, recordando que era la primera vez que ella le sacaba el tema de sus años pasado en prisión aún siendo inocente.

-Prefiero no pensar en eso.

-Sí, claro... lo entiendo.

Vio que de pronto ella parecía sentirse algo culpable, y quiso arreglarlo.

-No fue fácil, y sigue sin serlo. Es casi como si volviese a estar allí, todo el día encerrado –añadió, llevando una mano a la barbilla de Tonks para hacerle levantar la mirada-. Te agradezco que hayas venido conmigo.

-No ha sido nada –se apresuró a contestar la joven, sus mejillas sonrosadas-m. Yo... bueno, me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

-Me alegro. ¡Mira, ya nos toca! –exclamó Sirius, pagando dos entradas a una mujer y subiéndose en el primer compartimiento que encontró. Tonks entró detrás de él, sentándose enfrente-. Mucho me temo que esto va a subir muy alto.

-¿Tienes vértigo?

-No...

-Tienes vértigo –aseguró Tonks, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo a veces –murmuró con una leve sonrisa, y se volvió hacia el exterior para ver cómo subían. La novia empezó a girar, y su compartimiento empezó a subir cada vez más alto, permitiéndoles tener una espléndida panorámica de toda la feria-. Hay que admitir que los muggles se lo montan bien.

-Por eso nunca he dejado de lado mis orígenes muggles –respondió Tonks con tranquilidad-. Mi padre me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

-El bueno de Ted... Hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Sigue tocando en el bar por las noches –dijo la joven, su voz inundada por la ternura-.A veces voy a escucharlo. Por la mañana se dedica a la jardinería y a hacer apaños por la casa. Se ha convertido en todo un manitas.

-Ya me imagino –sonrió Sirius nostálgico-. Andrómeda no podía haber elegido a nadie mejor.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, en el que Sirius se recostó sobre su pequeña parte del sillón.

-Me voy a quedar a vivir aquí.

-La feria termina mañana.

-Qué mala suerte –replicó con una sonrisa amarga-. Lo cierto es que no quiero volver a esa maldita casa.

-A veces no entiendo a Dumbledore.

-¡A Dumbledore no lo entiende nadie! –protestó-. Pero todo el mundo le hace caso.

-Menos nosotros.

Sirius la miró, sonriendo de pronto.

-Tienes razón, menos nosotros –susurró, sus ojos grises clavados en ella. Sirius contempló su rostro calmado, en forma de corazón; sus labios tenían el color de la fruta madura, de una rosa muy deseable; y, tal vez como un presagio de buena suerte, tenía los ojos del color de los de su padre, y no del gris de los Black.

A Sirius le dio igual que ese no fuese su verdadero rostro, porque lo cierto es que le gustaba mucho.

Entonces... entonces se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba Tonks.

CHAC

-S-se ha parado –balbuceó, mirando hacia abajo, intentando olvidar la penetrante mirada que su prima le había dirigido.

-A veces lo hace... –murmuró la joven, y Sirius se preguntó cómo era posible que su prima se hubiese acercado tanto a él sin que se diera cuenta.

-Tonks...

-¿Si?

¡Era su prima, por el amor de Dios! No podía hacer aquello... ¡No estaba bien!

-Tengo vértigo –confesó, aunque no añadió que no era por la altura, sino por su cercanía.

-No pienses en ello.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar, de hecho, era en el vacío que iba instalándose en su estómago. La mirada de la joven no había variado ni un ápice.

Y ya sentía su aliento sobre su boca.

Apartó el rostro, dándole a entender que no podía hacer aquello. Tonks ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, deteniéndose, y posó una mano sobre el pecho de Sirius.

-Aún sigues teniendo la medalla al honor.

**N/a. Una noche entera escribiendo... parte del día siguiente xD creo que he roto mi record de horas delante de una pantalla. Ha sido bestial, es que he estado todo el día . estoy rallada y todo xDD pero bueno, la verdad es que ha merecido la pena, porque por fin he subido tras muchos meses la segunda parte de este capítulo. Me sentía inclinada a escribir comedia hoy, aunque la verdad es que no me ha quedado demasiado gracioso... me contentaré con decir que todo ha quedado en un intento de comedia, como siempre xDDD El final me ha costado horrores... me daba cuenta de que los estaba poniendo demasiado alejados para hacer romance, y he tenido que ir modificando cosas sobre la marcha U.U cómo he sufrido.**

**Creo que lo que más me gustó del primer capítulo de esta historia fue la cantidad de reviews que recibí : ) Os lo agradezco un montón a todos, y también a los que han seguido insistiendo cuando han visto que no actualizaba. De verdad que anima mucho todo esto.**

**He hecho una mención a Piano Man, cuando Tonks dice que sigue yendo al bar por las noches xD Tengo mucho cariño a ese fic, y me pareció buena idea meter una referencia a él. También he mencionado a una tal Eunice Murray (fallecida en 1942), que fue la buscadora de los Magpies, y que es conocida por pedir "una snitch más rápida porque así era demasiado fácil". _(Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Pág 52)._**

**SPOILER DEL SEXTO (sólo el siguiente párrafo)**

**Se me hizo muy curioso ver en el sexto que tal vez esta pareja se cumplía xDDD me estuve riendo un montón, porque ya después de ver ideas y conversaciones casi calcadas en el xapi 2 de Bellatrix, ya cuando vi esta pareja salir me dije¡no puede ser! si parece que he leído la mente a JK XDDD hubiese sido demasiado. Aún así, me gustó un montón la pareja de Tonks del final del libro. Absolutamente perfecta. Una escena memorable la de la declaración del sexto.**

**FIN DEL SPOILER.**

**Es que me apetecía comentar eso jeje. En fin, lo dicho, que muchas gracias a todos los que contestaron en esta historia, y doy paso a las contestaciones de los reviews... supongo que a estas alturas muchos no os acordaréis de que dejasteis un review Xd Espero que mis deseos se cumplan y pueda ver prácticamente a todos de nuevo en la próxima contestación de reviews.**

**Joanne**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**

**Vampisandi** – Weno, antes de contestarte al review de aquí, quiero darte las gracias por el review en confesión carnal jeje. Me hace ilusión ver reviews en historias que tengo desde hace tanto tiempo, porque me llegan en plan sorpresa xD En cuanto a tu fic, pues hace tanto tiempo que no leo los reviews de este fic que se me pasó por completo . lo siento. Intentaré pasarme cuando pueda. Por lo demás, me alegro de que te gustase el primer xapi. A ver qué tal este segundo jejej besos!

**Hermione-Weasley** – jeje, wolas! Me hace mucha ilusión verte por aquí XD muchas gracias por el review, aunque ya haya pasado tanto tiempo jeje. Soy algo dejada . bellatrix me consume y me posee, es mala xD lo dicho, espero que ahora que has vuelto tengas un ratito para leer este nuevo xapi. Xitoooss!

**AnnaTB** – Xiiii, weno, tu sigueme donde sea que escriba xD asi me gusta. Da gusto tener lectoras como tu jejjeje. Veamos, he tardado muuuuxo, lo sé, lo sé, pero bueno, que sepas que siempre estoy abierta a un cambio de aires de personajes jejeje, así que aquí continuo con este xapi. Me alegro que te gustase el primero!

**Algida** – Sí, sirius-tonks es incesto jejeeje ;-) es que me gusta mucho. Si ves mis ultimas historias te darás cuenta de que muchas lo tocan xD viva la noble, ancestral e incestuosa familia black! XDDD en fin, aquí está el xapi 2! Espero que te guste. Bss!

**Marlenn** – xiii, sirius está tierno en este fic XD o se intenta al menos jejeje. Pues si, un cambio de aires no esta mal nunca, porque ademas es que con tanta bella me vuelvo monotema. Como me gustan los merodeadores tambien me tengo que obligar a escribir sobre ellos para variar un poquito jiji. A ver si nos vemos por el msn, wapa!

**Marin** – Ufffff... hace cuanto que no te veo por el msn ya? no hablamos hace muxo U.U jo, con lo bien que me lo pasaba contigo. El otro dia comentaba con Ak que ella tambien hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba contigo un buen rato, pero bueno, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer. Te voy a hacer caso y no voy a meter incesto jeje, creo que queda mejor como tu decías, algo mas suave y tierno. Un besazo!

**Lyra** – Anda, ni me acordaba que te habias pasado por aquí! XD ahora que te veo por el rol ya te avisaré de que he subido jeje (no sé si tienes el autor alert puesto). Me alegro de que dejases review, aunque solo fuese por la mencion a los examenes xD yo empiezo ahora dentro de nada la uni, y no me apetece nada. Me queda apenas una semanita triste de libertad! Oh, dios, espero arreglármelas bien para poder seguir escribiendo y eso. Me tengo que pasar por Gothic Lair ahora que lo recuerdo... me estaba gustado mucho. Por cierto, buen trabajo con el personaje de Lyra, me está gustando jeje.

**Angie Crowe** – Buennnaaass! Nos volvemos a encontrar xD Como ves ahora sí empezó el romance, muy ligerito y eso, pero bueno... es el principio jeje. Ya tengo pensado el besito juju, va a ser way way xDDD al menos como me lo imagino en mi cabeza. Weno, sé que he tardado mucho en subir, y que tengo algo colgadas mis historias de bellita... aigh, en fin, a ver con cual me pongo esta noche xD me apetecia subir algun one-shot, pero es que ando algo desinspirada la verdad... dnd anda mi muso?

**Kristen** – wah, por fin el otro dia tuve noticias tuyas tia! Espero que todo te esté yendo way en la uni, aunque por lo k me contaste parece que si jeje. Yo ya te diré cuando empiece el lunes... NOOOOO no kiero! XDDDD nos vemos el sabado en las fiestas, wapa!

**Akasha** – hoy me he puesto a viciarme a los sims y se me ha ido la hora jejje. Me he conectado tardisimo XD ha sido un dia interesante jajaa, he terminado el xapi, he jugado a los sims y he leido manga xD Uhh, no te gusta tonks? XD a mi si. Lei antes del sexto una teoria muy interesante de que podia ser una traidora, y la verdad es que todo coincidía jajaaja, era estupenda, aunque su romance con lupin me encanto, para qué negarlo jeje. Aun asi me gustan mas ted y andro... aunque al lado de nuestra bellita no se puede comparar XDDD venga, nos tenemos que poner las dos las pilas para escribir! Evangelizaremos sobre bellita weeeeeeeeee!

**HoneyBeeM** – uhh, wolas! Weno, pareja inusual… a estas alturas no sé yo XD seguro que han aparecido mil, pero bueno, se intenta ser original jeje. Es importante : ) y me gusta. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que aunk haya pasado tanto tiempo pases a leerte el dos!

**Sara Fénix Black** – Wolas, wapa! Weee, aki traigo la continuacion... algo tarde, pero la traigo XD a ver que te parece jeje, espero que sacie tu curiosidad. No sé que tal me quedo... estoy algo insegura, hacia mucho que no escribia algo asi XD besos y ya nos veremos por el msn!

**Lily Dark Black** – como siempre tu review no puede faltar jejejeje muxas graxias! Yo tambien veo a tonks OOC y a sirius tambien! XDDDD en serio se le reconoce de haciendo justicia? Ajjjajaja, eso me ha hecho ilusion, no voy a decirte que no XD yo tambien echo de menos a bella xD pero tranquila, que subiré algo pronto de ella jejeje.

**Babyjapan** – gracias por advertirme de su parentesco... xDDD he dudado un monton con ese tema siempre. Bueno, me deja muy mal sabor de boca hacer esperar con una historia tanto tiempo a una lectora nueva, pero espero que te pases a ver el resto. Solo queda un capitulo mas. A ver si te gusta! Besos!

**Agus y Moony** – jeje, weno, siempre son bienvenidos tus "pegajosos reviews" como tu dices xD ojala todos los lectores fueran como tu, hay muchos que leen y no dejan review u.u pero bueno, hablando de cosas alegres, a mi tambien me gusta mucho este sirius tan tierno! Xiiii, es que dan ganas de abrazarlo verdad? Es monisimo! Yo kiero uno! Jajajaaj, venga, te veo por aquí si lo lees o en mis otras historias! Bss!

**Lena** – weeeeeee, el ultimo review, llevo una hora aquí contestando XDD xiii, tu presion ha dado resultados en mi subconsciente y aquí tienes la continuación XD ya sé que te la has leido hoy, pero weno, yo aquí te contesto como buena autora ajjjajaja xDD la verdad es que no ha habido mucho romance, pero solo esta empezando... a ver como me las arreglo en el siguiente xD porque prácticamente estoy improvisando sobre la marcha, pero en fin, se hace lo que se puede. Nos vemos mañana por el msn, wapa, que estoy aki hablando con mel XD es la unica que me hace compañía por las noches... la pobre cuando empiece yo se quedará solita, porque ella tiene clases por la tarde asik no tiene que madrugar... las hay con suerte T.T


	3. De amaneceres y churros con chocolate

**Nota: Título del fic cambiado xD Al final me he decidido a poner lo que siempre dice mi madre, que me hace gracia jeje (ella lo dice cantando xDD lo que hay que soportar). A ver si Nury está más contenta xDD**

**Le dedico este último xapi a Dream-Kat, con quien tanto he sufrido para meter la parte de romance, y de nuevo a Lena, que espero que la descastiguen pronto. ¡Animo!**

**N/A. Os juro que ya creía que nunca iba a terminar este fic. Anda que no me ha costado... he sudado horrores xD empecé muy animada, pero como me suele pasar, fue la emoción de la idea. Luego se me pasó y ha estado acumulando telarañas. En fin, de todas formas, ya por fin os traigo el tercer y último xapi de este fic cortito. ¡POR FIN! Le estaba cogiendo algo de tirria de verlo ahí ya hehe. Hoy me siento con ganas de escribir algo tierno y romántico. Nada empalagoso... eso es importante, pero tierno sí. Ains, me gusta esta pareja. Algún día de todas formas escribiré un Remus-Tonks, que me gusta aún más (para salir de mi monotonía de Bella y tal xD). Venga, bss! Espero que os guste el final.**

**Joannne**

**PD: Releyendo el anterior... Bueno, he decidido que me quedó un poquito más gracioso de lo que pensé que me había quedado, y que la parte de romance del final esta metida con calzador y queda algo rara. No me convence como la manejé, pero ya no se puede hacer nada U.U A ver qué tal me defiendo con la que viene ahora.**

**PARTE 3: DE AMANECERES Y CHURROS CON CHOCOLATE**

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar mientras caminaban en dirección a la siguiente atracción, Sirius apartó la mirada, nervioso. Tonks hablaba con normalidad, o eso parecía, pero él aún sentía que su campanilla se había hecho un nudo.

¿Qué cojones había pasado ahí arriba?

Aún sentía la respiración de la joven sobre sus mejillas y su boca, y la presión de la mano en su pecho. Escuchaba su comentario absurdo en un momento así, una y otra vez resonando en sus oídos...

Y de pronto todo había cambiado. La noria empezó a moverse de nuevo, con un movimiento tan brusco al principio que obligó a Tonks a agarrarse a los bordes y a alejarse de Sirius. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, ella volvía a reír y a comentarlo todo, a pesar de que el hombre parecía un poco ajeno a su animada conversación. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

-¡Adoro los patitos! –exclamó Tonks, y Sirius vio en ese gesto a una niña pequeña. Aún se sintió peor, como si se le retorciese el estómago. Ella era mucho más joven-. Venga, vamos a jugar, a ver si esto se te da mejor.

-Sospecho que insinúas algo con tu comentario y...

-Tienes mala puntería, admítelo –replicó riendo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y haciéndose la pensativa-. De hecho nunca había visto a nadie con tan mala puntería.

-Serás culpable del trauma irreversible por depresión que voy a sufrir, que lo sepas –protestó Sirius, haciéndose la víctima, siendo arrastrado por Tonks. Intentó no pensar en la mano de ella que agarraba la suya, tirando de él hacia el puesto. Era pequeña, y suave, y... Negó con la cabeza. ¡Qué de estupideces podía llegar a pensar!

-Dos partidas –pidió la joven, alargando una a Sirius en cuanto el dependiente se las tendió.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto? –preguntó Sirius espeso, mirando el palo que tenía entre las manos con escepticismo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que en uno de los extremos había un pequeño círculo hecho con alambre-. Parece para ahorcar a alguien.

-Tienes que ahorcar a los patitos –señaló Tonks, divertida.

Sirius miró al barreño de madera, grande y de unos diez centímetros de grosor, que había en medio del puesto. Estaba lleno de agua, y se formaban ondas de todos los patos de goma que flotaban, de un amarrillo semejante al de su camiseta –precioso-.

-Ya sabes que soy defensor de los derechos de los animales –argumentó intentando escaquearse, sabiendo que posiblemente como jugase tendrían que volver a salir corriendo. Esos juegos Muggles eran estúpidos, definitivamente. Estúpidos e incomprensibles.

Pobres patitos.

-Déjate de tonterías, venga –rió Tonks-. Haremos una carrera, a ver quien saca más patitos.

-¿Pero no es muy fácil? Quiero decir, si es solo engancharlos por el cuello...

La joven intercambió una mirada con el dependiente y éste, con una leve sonrisa, accionó un botón. Sorprendiendo a Sirius, el barreño empezó a girar, y todos los patitos empezaron a bambolearse. Bueno, retiraba sus palabras. Tal vez no fuese tan sencillo.

-¿Preparado? –preguntó la joven, su palo alzado listo para coger patitos.

-¿Lo dudas? –Sirius alzó su palo bruscamente y...-. Mierda, un segundo. El alambre se ha enganchado en el botón y no puedo...

-Qué torpe.

-Ya podrías ayudarme –protestó, tirando del palo. El botón del pantalón de repente salió disparado, dejando a Sirius en una posición un tanto vulnerable-. Estupendo, ahora se me caerán.

Y Tonks lo único que podía hacer era reírse, ambos observados bajo la mirada indulgente y bastante divertida del dependiente, que no pudo evitar alguna sonrisa.

-Ya lo arreglarás luego, anda. Vamos a jugar.

-Ains –suspiró, volviendo a alzar el palo esta vez manteniéndolo lejos de su persona.

-Quien consiga coger en un minuto tres patos puede elegir premio pequeño, si cogéis cinco uno de los grandes.

-¡A por el grande! –exclamó Sirius emocionado, paseando su alambre con el palo extendido por encima de las cabezas de los patitos.

-No saques el ojo a nadie –advirtió Tonks, chocando su palo con el de Sirius en el aire.

-Venga, venga, vamos a empezar.

-¿Listos?

-¡Sí!

-¡Ya! –gritó, intentando enganchar el cuello del primer pato con el alambre y salpicándolo todo. El pobre dependiente se tuvo que apartar hasta una de las esquinas.

-¡Joder, pensé que ibas a contar hasta tres! –soltó Sirius, que se había quedado rezagado, intentando coger uno de los patos con tanta fuerza que la punta del palo se hundió hasta el fondo del barreño.

-¡Pero no los muevas tanto!

-¡Si esto se mueve solo! –masculló, estirando el brazo para intentar capturar uno.

-¡No vale subirse encima del mostrador!

-¡No me estoy subiendo! –protestó, aunque prácticamente tenía todo el pecho apoyado en éste y sus pies pataleaban en el aire cerca del suelo-. ¡Mira, tengo uno! Ahhhh, no, no, no... ¡Se cayó!

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó triunfante Tonks, cogiendo el patito. Inmediatamente se estiró de nuevo para seguir cazando.

-¡Ese era mío, traidora!

-¡Ohhh, mira, voy a coger otro!

-¡No! –gritó Sirius, meneando el palo para dar al de Tonks y que su patito se cayese.

-¡Eso no vale! –protestó entre risas, volviendo a dar con el palo al agua.

-¡Me estás mojando!

-¡Fin del tiempo! –anunció el dependiente, moviendo los brazos en el aire para llamar la atención de los competitivos participantes, cuyos alambres ahora se habían enredado y no podía soltarlos. El hombre recuperó los palos, dejándolos encima del mostrador-. Veamos cuántos tienen.

-Uno –respondió Tonks, mirando fijamente el patito de goma que parecía burlarse de ella, tan solitario que estaba.

-Puto pato –masculló Sirius, lanzándole una profunda mirada de odio.

-¿No eras defensor de los animales?

-Eso te lo has inventado –contestó, agitando la mano en el aire indicando que lo que ella decía eran tonterías. Empezó a andar, alejándose del puesto con las manos tristemente vacías, y Tonks lo siguió, aún riendo-. ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

-Algo tranquilo si eso.

Sirius pensó en que supuestamente la noria era tranquila, y que había salido de ahí con el corazón saliéndosele de la boca. Recorrió con la mirada los alrededores, decidido a buscar algo que fuese justamente el antónimo de lo que Tonks buscaba.

-Eso –dijo, señalando a un lugar a unos veinte metros.

-¿Los coches de choque? –preguntó la chica, enarcando una ceja y soltando una carcajada-. ¿Tranquilo? No sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa algo desafiante, y empezó a andar hasta allí.

-Parece divertido –argumentó, viendo a los coches correr por la pista.

-Y lo es. Venga, vamos. Vas a saber lo que es bueno.

-¡Uy, qué miedo! –rió Sirius burlón, dejándose arrastrar por la chica. Compraron dos entradas y esperaron hasta que terminó esa ronda, que no fue mucho tiempo.

-Métete en uno cualquiera. ¡Corre, antes de que se llenen! –gritó la chica, corriendo ella hacia uno naranja que había en una esquina.

-¡Uno azul, quiero uno azul! –repitió Sirius varias veces, moviéndose desorientado por la pista. Al final encontró uno, y corrió hasta él. Se sentó de un salto y se dio cuenta entonces de que no tenía ni idea que cómo funcionaba aquello-. ¡Ehh, Tonks!

Un sonoro pitido le retumbó en los oídos, y los coches empezaron a moverse.

-¡La ficha, mete la ficha! –le gritó desde lejos.

-¿Qué ficha? –preguntó viendo que a su alrededor los conductores empezaban a ser poseídos por el demonio de la carretera-. ¡Si no me has dado nada!

-¡Mierda, es verdad! –se la escuchó decir. Acto seguido arrancó su coche y corrió hasta Sirius, empotrándose contra él de golpe.

-¡Auch! Me has dado.

Tonks se levantó de su asiento y de un golpe seco metió la ficha en la ranura del coche de Sirius, que en seguida encendió las luces. La chica sonrió.

-Ale, ya está.

-Me he hecho daño en la cabeza –refunfuñó de nuevo, masajeándose su pelo corto marrón.

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Qué?

Un golpe seco por la espalda le hizo irse hacia delante, incrustándose el volante en el estómago.

-Te dije que cuidado –dijo la chica riéndose, moviendo su coche para separarlo del de Sirius.

-¡Animal! –gritó Sirius, levantando el puño-. ¡Ahora verá!

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Ir a por él! –soltó, mirando hacia atrás todo el rato para no perder de vista a su objetivo-. ¿Cómo coño va esto?

-El volante.

-¿Y qué hago con esto? –preguntó desesperado, moviendo de un lado al otro el volante.

-Y el pedal.

Sirius lo pisó, y el giro que dio de volante le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo a toda velocidad, dejándolo estupefacto.

-Oh, bien, ya domino. ¡Que se prepare!

Pisó el acelerador de nuevo y enfiló a toda velocidad hacia su presa, riéndose como loco.

-¡Yo voy por ti! –anunció Tonks, con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡No vale!

-¡Aquí vale todo!

-¡Me estás pisando el culo! –gritó Sirius, volviendo la cabeza un segundo hacia atrás-. Así no voy poder coger a ese capullo...

Nueva incrustación del volante en el estómago, y repetición de la jugada cuando Tonks se chocó contra él al no poder frenar. Sirius miró hacia delante, y vio una enorme masa de coches empotrados unos contra otros.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Echa hacia atrás!

-¡Como si pudiera! –protestó Tonks que a su vez estaba rodeada por más coches-. Habrá que esperar a que salgan los de los lados.

-Vaya rollo. Se me va a acabar el tiempo y no habré dado a ese tipo.

-Así es la vida –rió Tonks, pero se calló al poco rato, viendo la mirada maliciosa del rostro de Sirius-. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-¿Yo? Nada –replicó poniendo cara de inocencia, pero Tonks pudo ver que a pocos metros de ellos el pelo del tío que había chocado contra Sirius se ponía de punta, como si estuviera lleno de electricidad estática, y él se guardaba algo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Ya –replicó, enarcando las cejas escéptica.

-¡Mira, ya puedo salir! –exclamó Sirius entonces, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Qué agotador.

-Te lo dije –dijo Tonks sonriendo. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y Sirius se puso súbitamente tieso de pronto, acelerando el paso.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-¿Algo tranquilo ahora?

-Me apunto.

-La casa de los espejos.

-Ohhh -silbó Sirius, ahora más curioso. Siguió a Tonks, que le llevó a una especie de edificio de una sola planta bastante feo, de paredes de plástico-. Suena bien.

-Aunque el sitio sea horrible, lo sé.

Después de pasar la poca cola que había se metieron en la primera sala, completamente cubierta de espejos, incluso por el suelo y el techo. El espectáculo era bastante extravagante.

-Me veo por todos lados.

-Dímelo a mí, cojones –masculló Tonks, que se agarraba la falda para que no se le viese nada en el reflejo del suelo.

-Qué mala pata.

-¡No mires! –chilló, intentando pegarle.

Sirius se puso rojo, y se echó hacia atrás de un brinco.

-¡Pero no te la sueltes!

-¿Y cómo ando entonces?

-Buen punto.

-Anda, sal tú primero –masculló, moviendo la mano indicándole que pasara a la siguiente sala. Sirius obedeció, mirando un par de veces hacia atrás.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

Tonks le lanzó a la cabeza la pequeña mochila que llevaba, y Sirius salió al trote, abriendo la siguiente puerta.

-¡Oh, dios mío!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tonks entrando poco después, estirándose la falda-. Joder, vaya momento de tensión antes.

-Salgo horrible.

Tonks levantó la vista y se encontró con su reflejo, que la mostraba como si pesara cincuenta kilos más.

-Tienes razón. Sales horrible.

Acto seguido, en cuando Sirius le lanzó una mirada fulminante, se echó a reír.

-¡Tú tampoco sales mejor, que lo sepas!

Pero Tonks ya había pasado a la siguiente sala, que los deformaba tanto que prácticamente ni se reconocían. La chica se agachó un poco, y volvió a subir, mirándose en el espejo y riéndose sola.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Mira qué divertido.

-Tu cabeza parece la de un elfo.

-Y la tuya.

-¡No me digas eso!

-Sí, sí, mira, sólo tienes que agacharte hasta aquí –insistió Tonks, poniéndole las manos en los hombros para hacerle agacharse. Sirius la sintió a su espalda, y se le puso la piel de gallina.

Acabó comprobando cómo su cabeza adquiría la forma de la de un elfo, y de hecho no fue la única cosa. En la siguiente sala se hicieron tan delgados que prácticamente era como si los hubiesen comprimido; en otra tan bajos y gordos que parecían toneles; y en las demás fueron deformados hasta límites insospechados.

-Esta era la última creo.

-Parece que sí –asintió Tonks, caminando hasta la puerta de salida.

-Mira qué curioso, un escalón cubierto por espejo –señaló Sirius, que acababa de subirlo. Tonks lo siguió comiéndose el escalón, que no lo había visto, y se tropezó, perdiendo el equilibrio. Sirius intentó cogerla, pero tarde. La chica se empotró contra uno de los cristales, uno de los anillos que llevaba en el dedo chocando contra el espejo. Se escuchó un crujido, y apareció una pequeña rajita.

-Uy.

-Vaya.

-Qué cosas.

Sus ojos coincidieron después de apartar la vista de la raja, y Tonks se mordió el labio inferior, dudosa sobre lo que hacer. Sirius se quedó callado unos instantes más antes de estallar en carcajadas. Tonks lo miró algo sorprendida al principio, pero luego rápidamente lo secundó con su risa femenina y contagiosa.

Salieron los dos llorando de la risa del sitio, incapaz de controlarse.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Esa es mi favorita!

-¿Cuál?

-El toro mecánico –exclamó, cogiendo a Sirius y arrastrándolo-. ¡Va a empezar justo ahora!

-Una auténtica vaquera –musitó sarcástico, corriendo tras Tonks. Vio pagar a la chica, que le hizo señas para que subiese a la atracción.

Era extraña, y, aunque no sabía por qué, Sirius no terminaba de fiarse de su aspecto.

Pisó la colchoneta roja, hundiéndose un poco al caminar sobre ésta. Contempló como Tonks se subía con agilidad a uno de los toros –había dos-, que no era más que un tubo gordo recubierto de la misma colchoneta roja con una cabeza de toro mecánica.

-Pervertido –susurró Tonks riendo, cuando vio que Sirius miraba el enorme panel de vaqueras con poca ropa y mucha "pechonalidad" que adornaba el fondo de la atracción.

-No estaba mirando nada –se apresuró a contestar Sirius, aunque no engañó a nadie.

-Lo que tú digas –replicó en un tono pícaro-. Venga, súbete detrás de mí, que va a empezar.

Esa era con diferencia la peor idea de todas las que se les habían ocurrido esa noche. Uno de los chicos que habían detrás de Tonks se apartó un poco, echándose hacia atrás para dejarle hueco detrás de la chica. Pasó una pierna por el tubo, sentándose encima.

Mala idea. Mucho. La sentía demasiado cerca.

-Agárrate.

-¿A dónde?

-¡A dónde sea! –exclamó Tonks justo antes de empezar una música country a todo volumen. El toro se empezó a mover, en círculos; el tubo giraba bruscamente de vez en cuando de izquierda a derecha, y Sirius veía a su alrededor a la gente caer a la colchoneta, para luego intentar infructuosamente levantarse Mientras, él, se agarraba con fuerza a lo segundo que había encontrado. Lo primero fue el mismo tubo que hacía de cuerpo de toro, pero en cuanto éste empezó a moverse se dio cuenta de que no resultaría.

Lo segundo había sido la cintura de Tonks.

Mala idea.

Porque no podía acercarse tanto a ella, pero también porque cuando el toro dio un meneo especialmente fuerte ella se cayó, y Sirius detrás.

-¡Moviendo esos culitos! –gritó una voz desde un altavoz, del mismo hombre que dirigía el movimiento del toro.

-¡Una mierda! –protestó, sintiéndose caer sobre la colchoneta blandita. El movimiento le hacía rodar por ésta, impidiéndole levantarse. Aquello era una jauría de cuerpos, piernas y brazos humanos. Ya no sabía a quién tenía encima, y menos a quién tenía debajo.

Sólo escuchaba la risa de Tonks, mientras ella se agarraba a su camiseta amarillo pollo intentando levantarse a su costa. Una y otra vez, con cada nuevo brusco movimiento, ella volvía a caerse encima de él.

-¡Me has clavado el codo!

-Lo siento, p-pero... dios, ayúdame a levantarme –decía ella, riéndose sin parar, y Sirius tenía que admitir que la situación le empezaba a resultar algo divertida.

-¡Esos culitos, ahí, ahí!

-Luego dices que yo soy el pervertido –se rió Sirius cuando escuchó la voz del hombre de nuevo, tirando de la mano de Tonks para levantarla. Él ya lo había conseguido... momentáneamente, porque un niño salió disparado de encima del toro y le placó.

-¡Qué me aplastas! –exclamó Tonks sin parar de reír, pues Sirius había caído encima suyo.

-¡Me han tirado! –dijo, girando la cara, encontrándose con la de la joven debajo suyo, a menos de un palmo. Empezó a ponerse nervioso. Hasta ese momento, hasta que no sintió la respiración de Tonks tan cerca, no había sido consciente de lo cerca que habían estado sus cuerpos.

Se movió con brusquedad, apartándose de encima de ella y comiéndose un pie con la frente en el trayecto.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No!

-Quejica –se burló, riendo de nuevo.

-¡Aceleremos un poco el ritmo! –gritó de nuevo el hombre por el altavoz-. ¡Quiero ver ese culitos moviéndose!

-¡Pervertido!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Eh, eh, que no hemos bajado el seguro –exclamó Sirius, tirando de la barra para que los sujetara.

-Tranquilo, que no te vas a caer.

-_La casa del terror_ –susurró, entrecerrando los ojos-. Ese nombre impone, seguro que es algo peligroso, como... como...

-¿Los patitos?

Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Tonks, y la chistó cuando el cochecito en el que iban se empezó a mover, traqueteando sobre las delgadas vías.

La velocidad que cogió fue tan asombrosa que Tonks se recostó en el respaldo y soltó un bostezo. Sirius, en cambio, se agarraba bien a la barra inclinado hacia delante, escrutando la oscuridad con desconfianza.

Se habían internado un poco en el túnel cuando el hombre captó que tal vez la situación no fuera tan peligrosa como le había parecido. O eso, o todo era una distracción de los creadores para que se confiara.

-Aquí no pasa nada.

-Te lo dije, pero te empeñaste en entrar y...

-Eso es que insististe poco –replicó Sirius, llevándose una mano al hombro de golpe. Había notado algo-. ¿Pero qué... ¡Iarg!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tonks, al ver que Sirius prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-¡Una mano en mi hombro!

-Tiembla.

-¡Pero quitámela!

-Lo más que puede pasar es que el plástico te dé alergia –rió Tonks, dando un golpe a la mano, que volvió a desaparecer por el techo en algún punto colgada de un cable elástico-. ¿Ves? Ya estás a salvo.

Sirius farfulló algo incomprensible, pensando en cómo podía haber sido tan idiota.

El cochecito siguió avanzando, y no se hubiera podido ver nada si no llega a ser por unas bombillas que salían de recónditos rincones dando una tenue y supuestamente tétrica luz.

-Vaya.

-¿Sí?

-Qué emocionante –ironizó Sirius mirando el decorado a su alrededor. Había ataúdes a los lados, puestos de pie, apenas a medio metro de ellos.

-Estoy segura de que ahora saldrá algo de ellos –apostó Tonks, incorporándose también-. Me apuesto lo que sea.

-Pues yo creo que... ¡Hey, la luz!

-¿Qué es esto? –soltó Tonks, notando algo frío por encima de sus cabezas, cubriéndolos a ambos-. ¡Ay! Me has dado.

-Lo siento, pero es que...

CLONC

Se escucharon risas, mezcladas con protestas.

-Joder, qué cabeza tan dura que tienes –se oyó decir a Tonks.

-Me va a salir un chichón.

-Lo dudo –replicó riendo aún, quitándose lo que fuera que tuviese encima-. ¡Anda, si era una sában- ¡AHHHHHH!

-¡Coño! –Sirius pegó un bote en el asiento al ver salir a una momia disparada de uno de los ataúdes. Ésta se quedó colgando, con medio cuerpo fuera.

-Puto susto.

-Parecía estar preparado para cuando nos quitásemos la sábana.

-He ganado la apuesta –masculló, llevándose una mano al pecho, intentando controlar su respiración acelerada-. Definitivamente.

-Si al final no hemos apostado nada.

-Vaya, es verdad.

El cochecito giró, enfilando un túnel donde el techo se hizo más bajo, quedando a tan solo un metro de sus cabezas. Una música tenebrosa empezó a resonar, y se escuchó una risa malévola de fondo.

-No sé a ti, pero a mí no me gusta como suena esto –musitó Sirius, mirando a todos lados.

-Será una tontería.

-Sí... por eso has gritado antes –apuntó burlón, con una enorme sonrisa vengativa. Tonks le dio un golpe en el hombro, y Sirius se echó a reír.

-Oh, cállate..

-¡Mira, si no hay salida!

Pero Sirius se tuvo que tragar sus palabras, porque de pronto un hueco se abrió en lo que parecía una pared y el cochecito entró en una sala circular, donde había una sola puerta abierta además de por la que habían entrado.

-¿Una biblioteca? –dijo Tonks con escepticismo.

-Eso parece.

Y el coche se paró entonces con un frenazo seco, y la barra de "seguridad" se levantó.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Me temo –empezó Tonks- que este trasto nos va a dejar aquí tirados.

-Será... –masculló Sirius entre dientes, lanzando una furibunda mirada al cochecito, como si tuviese la culpa de algo.

La puerta por la que habían entrado por la pared se cerró. Sirius y Tonks bajaron del cochecito, siguiendo las instrucciones de una voz que resonó por la sala. Nada más bajarse, el aparato se puso de nuevo en marcha, se abrió otra puerta por otra pared y desapareció por allí cerrándose ésta detrás.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Tonks, mirando a su alrededor.

-Pues por la única salida que hay. Vamos.

Se encaminaban hacia la puerta y la cruzaron, internándose por un pasillo bastante estrecho, decorado por el techo con telarañas de pega. Cuando iban a girar en la esquina escucharon a sus espaldas una especie de sonido metálico. Se pararon de golpe, Tonks clavando las uñas en el brazo de Sirius.

-¿Has oído eso?

-Me haces daño –masculló Sirius, pero la chica no lo soltó.

_-¡Vaiiiiisss a moriiiiiiirrrrr!_

Los dos se giraron a la vez, como a cámara lenta. Por el pasillo que habían dejado atrás –y se preguntaban por dónde había entrado- avanzaba un hombre en silla de ruedas, deforme y con un cuchillo ensangrentado en alto. Se quedaron paralizados, y antes de poder reaccionar, el siniestro hombre se levanto de la silla de ruedas y empezó a acercarse a ellos corriendo, gritando como enloquecido, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos inyectados en sangre.

Segundos después, en el sitio en el que antes estaban Sirius y Tonks sólo quedaba una estela de humito. La chica había cogido a Sirius de la camisa y lo había sacado corriendo de allí, gritando como una loca mientras el hombre luchaba por no ser ahogado con tanto tirón.

-¿Quieres parar? –jadeó, deteniéndose después de varios pasillos recorridos a toda velocidad.

-¡Aún nos sigue!

-Si se quedó nada más girar la primera esquina –contradijo Sirius, al que casi ni le salía la voz ya.

-Haberlo dicho ant...

-¡MAUAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!

BRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM

-¡Coño!

BRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-¡MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Sirius miró perplejo como de una esquina aparecía un hombre encapuchado, cargando con una enorme sierra eléctrica que no paraba de rugir. El loco lo miró fijamente, y Sirius sintió que sus piernas volaban tras Tonks, que hacía rato que había salido disparada.

-¡Espera! –gritó Sirius, intentando perseguir a la joven-. ¡Ahg, mierda! -Se había enganchado la manga con el pomo de la puerta. Tiró y se liberó, saliendo corriendo mientras dejaba el ruido de la motosierra atrás-. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Pss... Sirius, aquí.

-¿Tonks?

La chica chistó, y Sirius la vio asomándose disimuladamente a una habitación. El hombre se puso tras ella y cuando Tonks se volvió notó el roce de su pelo rosa contra su barbilla. Le hizo cosquillas y tragó saliva.

-Está la niña del exorcista.

-¿Quién?

-Shhhh... –volvió a chistar, tapándole a Sirius la boca con la mano. Éste la notó demasiado cerca, y ella pareció darse cuenta, porque lo soltó rápidamente. Bajo la tenue luz de las malditas bombillas Sirius vio que sus mejillas se teñían un poco de rojo, pero carraspeó como si nada hubiera pasado-. Entra tú primero.

-Qué valiente –se burló Sirius en voz baja, a lo que Tonks le empujó por la espalda haciéndole entrar en la habitación. La única decoración era una cama de matrimonio con un cabecero oxidado y bastante ostentoso. Atada a ésta, sobre el colchón, había una...-. ¿Se supone que es una mujer? Tiene pelos en las piernas.

Sirius apuntó esto inclinándose hacia delante para ver a dicha persona mejor, y dio un brinco cuando el sujeto empezó a sufrir espasmos sobre la cama, intentando levantarse con un crucifijo en la mano.

-¡Le está dando un ataque!

-¡A mí si que me va a dar un ataque! –gritó Tonks, pegándose a Sirius como una lapa-. ¡Haz el favor de salir de aquí!

-Bueno –musitó éste algo estupefacto. ¿Su prima asustada de un hombre vestido de mujer que sufría un ataque de epilepsia? El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Tonks lo sacó de esa habitación corriendo, y a la salida tuvieron un fugaz encuentro con un vampiro que intentó abalanzarse sobre ellos. No lo consiguió porque en cuanto fue visto su presa salió por patas como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Placaron prácticamente la puerta de salida, que se abrió bruscamente. Salieron los dos fuera, jadeando.

-Cobarde –dijo Sirius sin respiración, riendo-. Casi me matas.

-Ni una queja –protestó la joven poniéndose roja. Lo admitía. El tramo final de la casa del terror le había asustado... pero sólo un poquito.

-Anda, vamos –le animó el hombre, cogiéndola de la mano y yendo a la tienda que vendía cosas de terror a la salida-. Voy a comprarte algo...

-¿El qué? –preguntó divertida dejándose arrastrar.

-¿Un crucifijo? –propuso con expresión inocente.

-Te lo podré clavar a modo de estaca.

-¿Insinúas que soy un vampiro? –replicó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos fingiéndose el ofendido.

-Mira que bien te quedarían estos colmillitos –rió ella, cogiendo del mostrador unos colmillos de vampiro fluorescentes-. Venga, abre la boca.

Sirius obedeció con una sonrisa divertida, y Tonks le encajó su nueva dentadura. Era incómoda, mucho, pero el hombre pronunció la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua por los colmillos.

-¿Qué tal estoy?

-Pues...

-Doy miedo ¿eh? –dijo, dando un paso que intentaba ser amenazante.

-Mucho, mucho –respondió Tonks mientras pagaba. Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Sirius y soltó una carcajada.

-Me estás faltando al respeto, que lo sepas.

-Uy, no te ofendas.

-Pues sí –replicó aguantando la risa, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla haciéndose el indignado.

-Venga... –dijo Tonks, acercándose a él siguiéndole la broma.

Sirius soltó una risa malvada, y cogió a su prima de pronto por la cintura, inclinándola hacia atrás.

-¡Hey!

-Has caído en mi trampa –susurró con una sonrisa malévola-. Estoy sediendo de sangre.

-Mierda, Sirius. ¡En el cuello no que tengo cosquillas! –gritó la chica, moviendo los brazos a los lados intentando liberarse mientras Sirius fingía que le clavaba los colmillos.

Rozó su cuello con sus labios, de piel tentadoramente suave, y antes de cometer cualquier locura se apresuró a "morderle" con los colmillos de plástico, que no podían hacerle ni un leve arañazo.

-Je, hasta la última gota.

-¡Para! –rió ella, agarrándose ahora a los brazos de Sirius para no caerse al suelo, mientras se retorcía intentando que el hombre no accediera a su cuello.

-Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

Tonks sonrió levemente, quedándose quieta al ver que Sirius había parado. Sus mechones rosas caían sobre sus ojos, y sopló para apartárselos. Su primo la observaba fijamente, ahora en silencio.

-¿El qué? –susurró divertida, agarrándose más a Sirius para no caerse-. Ya puedes levantarm...

Titubeó un segundo, y luego se acercó despacio. Ella podría haberse apartado de haber querido. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Tonks, inseguros primero, pero dejándose llevar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella no lo rechazaba. Profundizó el beso con suavidad, muy lentamente.

La chica sonrió contra sus labios cuando perfiló con su lengua los colmillos afilados de Sirius. Éste la subió finalmente, pegándola contra él, llevando una mano a su nuca, enredando sus dedos entre sus cortos mechones.

Y Tonks sólo podía pensar en que eran esas estupideces tan insensatas las que más le gustaba cometer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Aunque no te lo creas, Sirius, ésta es la parte más importante de la feria.

-¿La comida? –preguntó incrédulo, viendo que avanzaban hacia los puestos.

-No, no, los churros con chocolate cuando amanece.

-Oh –respondió, aunque eso no le decía nada.

-Vas a probar uno de los mayores placeres de esta vida –añadió Tonks riendo, y le hizo una seña a Sirius-. Siéntate por ahí por la hierba que vengo en seguida.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, e hizo caso a la joven. Al fin y al cabo, era ella quien controlaba todo eso de los lugares Muggles. Se dejó caer en una rotonda, sobre el césped, y se tumbó ahí. Había algunos grupos pequeños también ahí, a cierta distancia de él, pero los ignoró.

Tonks.

Su prima.

Y diez años menor.

Chasqueó la lengua. Definitivamente no podía haberlo hecho peor. Y, sin embargo, aún recordaba el cosquilleo en el estómago cuando había rozado su cuello. No había podido controlarse, y lo cierto es que tampoco se arrepentía demasiado.

Ese día había sido bastante absurdo, desde que Tonks entró en Grimmauld Place esa tarde. Puestos a hacer cosas extrañas, mejor hacerlas bien y hasta el límite. Desde luego él había cumplido ese lema sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Pensó en qué pensarían todos cuando se enterasen.

-Aquí vengo –exclamó Tonks, cargando con un par de vasos que humeaban y una bolsa de papel grasienta.

-Mmm... veamos –dijo Sirius moviendo los dedos en el aire, como en anticipación por lo que iba a comerse. Lo cierto es que tenía un hambre horrible.

-Quieto, el chocolate caliente –le detuvo la joven con tono solemne-. Es imprescindible.

-Gracias. –Sirius cogió el vaso que le tendía Tonks y le dio un sorbo, abrasándose la lengua-. Arf, quema...

-Recién hecho, como tiene que ser –rió ella, acercándose el suyo a la cara. A juicio de Sirius arrugaba la nariz de forma bastante adorable al oler el chocolate.

-Ya, ya... qué bien –farfulló.

-Anda, deja de quejarte y abre la bolsa de los churros –dijo, sentándose al lado de Sirius. Éste lo hizo, sacando uno y pegándole un buen mordisco-. ¿Bueno?

-No está mal –contestó masticando, mojando lo que quedaba en el chocolate-. Podría llegar a cogerle el gusto a esto.

Se impuso un silencio un tanto extraño entre los dos, y se miraron, sabiendo que estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Esto no vamos a poder repetirlo. -Sirius asintió, dando otro sorbo al chocolate para evitar contestar-. Si alguien te reconociera...

-¿Después del corte de pelo que me has hecho? –replicó con una sonrisa sesgada.

-Hablo en serio –musitó ella, y el hombre perdió todo rastro de humor.

-¿Vendrás a verme al menos?

-¡Claro!

Sirius la vio sonreír, y no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa. Tonks apoyó una mano en la hierba y se acercó a él, besándole en los labios de nuevo.

-De hecho pienso acompañarte ahora mismo –susurró con picardía.

**N/a. Jum... juuuuumm… xD ¿sabéis? No sé si me gusta o si no T-T Poco romance propiamete dicho (solo alguna referencia y el final)... pero sin embargo lo encuentro bastante romántico, incluso demasiado. Tsk tsk nuuuu sé xD Cuando lo he releído se me ha pasado rápido, lo que me indica que al menos es ameno y tal, pero me lo imaginaba distinto. Dream-Kat me ha dicho que el final está bien .. pero no sé. Confiaré en ella y lo dejaré así xD (dice ella que asume la responsabilidad de los crucios que me mandéis y yo le he tomado la palabra, así que ya sabéis, las maldiciones a ella xD). Supongo que a lo mejor cuando lo relea en un tiempo me gusta más... espero. ¡De todas formas lo importante es que lo he terminado! YUJUUUUUUUUUU XDDDD Desde que terminé selectividad para subir 3 xapis ains qué mal que lo he pasado eh? XD verdaderamente traumatizante. **

**Aquí hay cosas verídicas xD por ejemplo la parte de toro mecánico, o la segunda parte de la casa del terror (íbamos cuatro, y no me acuerdo de nada de la casa porque la pasamos corriendo entera. Había también hombre de la motosierra xD). A veces reconozco expresiones que escribo y que suelo decirlas yo xDD lo de "la niña" del exorcista os lo explico. En la casa del terror que hay en el parque de atracciones de Madrid cuentan que antes era una mujer, pero que alguno de los visitantes la violó y desde entonces ponen a un hombre. **

**Veamos, terminados ya eOOaS y este, pues tengo intención de actualizar Amnesia y SDY y tal vez subir algún one-shot. Luego veré si me pongo con la secuela de Black Mirror, y finalmente por fin por fin el Bella-Voldy post-HBP que llevo queriendo escribir desde hace un montón. ¡Oishhhh, es que tengo tantas ganas! Desde que sacaron el sexto y conseguí completar todo el argumento, porque ese sí es de los currados, largo y tal, por eso quería quitarme antes historias de encima.**

**Bueno, y ahora ya pues desearos a todos feliz año nuevo, y espero que os traigan muchas cosas los reyes a todos. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic, que han sido verdaderamente pacientes. ¡Espero vuestras opiniones! Xitos.**

**Joanne**


End file.
